Jimmy Here Collection
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: # 101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) A in Alphabetical Order: # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad # Aladdin 1 # Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar # Aladdin and The King of Thieves # The Aristocats # Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire B in Alphabetical Order: # Balto 1 # Bambi 1 # Bambi 2 # Beauty and the Beast 1 # Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas # The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) # The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree # The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine # The Black Cauldron # Bolt (2008) # Brave (2012) # Brother Bear 1 # Brother Bear 2 # A Bug's Life C in Alphabetical Order: # Chicken Little (2005) # Cinderella 1 # Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True # Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time # Clash of the Dinosaurs D in Alphabetical Order: # Disney Cartoon Shorts # Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams # Dinosaur ( 2000 ) # Dinosaur Revolution # Dinosaur Planet # Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: # The Emperor's New Groove 1 # The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove # The Emperor's New School (TV Show) # An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: # Fantasia # Fantasia 2000 # The Fox and the Hound 1 # The Fox and the Hound 2 # Frozen (2013) # Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: # A Goofy Movie # The Great Mouse Detective H in Alphabetical Order: # Happy Feet # Hercules (1997) # Home on the Range # Horton Hears a Who (2008) # How to Train Your Dragon 1 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book 1 # The Jungle Book 2 # Jurassic Fight Club # Jurassic World K in Alphabetical Order: # Kung Fu Panda 1 # Kung Fu Panda 2 # Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five L in Alphabetical Order: # Lady and the Tramp 1 # Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure # Lilo and Stitch 1 # Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch # The Lion King 1 # The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata # The Little Mermaid 1 # The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea M in Alphabetical Order: # Madagascar 1 # Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted # Madly Madagascar # The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # Merry Madagascar # Mickey and the Beanstalk # Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Mickey's Christmas Carol # Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only) # Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas # Monsters, Inc. # Monsters University # Mulan 1 # Mulan 2 N in Alphabetical Order: # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) O in Alphabetical Order: # Oliver and Company # Open Season 1 # Oz the Great and Powerful # Over the Hedge P in Alphabetical Order: # The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) # Peter Pan 1 (1953) # Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land # Piglet's Big Movie # Pinocchio (1940) # Planes 1 (2013) # Planet Dinosaur # Pocahontas 1 # Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World # The Princess and the Frog R in Alphabetical Order: # The Rescuers # The Rescuers Down Under # Rio 1 # Rio 2 # The Road to El Dorado # Robin Hood (1973) S in Alphabetical Order: # Shrek 1 # Shrek 2 # Shark Tale # Sleeping Beauty # Space Racers ( TV Show ) # Speckles the Tarbosaurus 3D # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # The Swan Princess 1 # The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: # Tangled with Rapunzel # Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel # Tarzan 1 # Tarzan 2 # Tarzan and Jane # The Tigger Movie # Toy Story 1 # Toy Story 2 # Toy Story 3 # Treasure Planet U in Alphabetical Order: # UP! (2009) W in Alphabetical Order: # Walking with Dinosaurs 1999 # Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 # When Dinosaurs Romed America # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Winnie the Pooh (2011) # Winnie the Pooh: A Springtime with Roo # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year # The Wizard of Oz (1939) # Wreck-It Ralph Category:Browse